1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to container pressure relieving devices and in particular to a rupture disk cartridge that has a polymer rupture disk attached and which can be hand assembled without mechanical tools and removably installed in a fluid line connected to a pressurized container.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The problem of relieving excess pressures within containers is well known in the art and generally utilizes a rupture disk that is placed in a fluid flow line connected to the container. These rupture disks are generally formed of metal and have score lines or other features that allow them to rupture at predetermined pressures.
Such rupture disks have also been formed with Teflon.RTM. disks that are controlled primarily by the tensile strength of the Teflon.RTM. and the burst diameter of an orifice in the disk holder or flange. If a disk ruptures and has to be replaced, the replacement disk material, the Teflon.RTM., may have a different tensile strength than the original lot. Thus, since the burst or rupture pressure of the disk is related to the tensile strength of the Teflon.RTM. as well as the diameter of the orifice it covers, this could require changes to the burst diameter orifice or a search for a Teflon.RTM. rupture disk material having the correct tensile strength to provide the proper burst pressure. It will be understood that it may be very difficult or expensive to change the orifice in the burst or rupture disk holder. Of course, it may also be expensive to search for rupture disk Teflon.RTM. material having the proper tensile strength to create the proper rupture pressure.
It would be advantageous to have a rupture disk assembly in the form of a cartridge or capsule having a predetermined burst pressure and that could be easily fabricated or taken from a supply shelf and simply inserted in the fluid line fixture to the pressurized container to replace the old one, thereby providing the proper protection for that particular container.